The Jinchuuriki and The Priestess
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan misi di negara iblis untuk menyegel kembali iblis yang bangkit kembali, dia kembali bertemu dengan sang Miko yaitu Shion yang dulu pernah dilindungi olehnya. Setelah misi itu selesai Shion memintanya agar menemaninya malam ini, hingga Naruto pun ingat janji yang pernah diucapkan pada Shion


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Priestess**

 **Summary:**

Naruto mendapatkan misi di negara iblis untuk menyegel kembali iblis yang bangkit kembali, dia kembali bertemu dengan sang Miko yaitu Shion yang dulu pernah dilindungi olehnya. Setelah misi itu selesai Shion memintanya agar menemaninya malam ini, hingga Naruto pun ingat janji yang pernah diucapkan pada Shion

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Shion

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON and for 17+

 **A/N:** cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto dan Shion sama-sama berusia 18.

 **Happy Reading!**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sedang menjalankan misinya ke negara iblis menggunakan Tailed Beast modenya agar lebih menghemat waktu. Ini akan menjadi misi terakhirnya sebelum dia menjadi Hokage. Sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir, dia menjadi pahlawan dikelima negara elemental.

Sebulan yang lalu dia mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara dan menghancurkan ekor sepuluh, dia tidak bekerja sendirian dalam perang itu. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke dan team Taka yang rela membantunya dan Orochimaru yang meng- edo tensei keempat Hokage sebelumnya termasuk ayahnya.

Pertempuran yang lumayan panjang itu bersama dengan ayahnya dan team 7, akhirnya bisa dimenangkan oleh pihak Aliansi Shinobi. Sebelum pergi semua keempat Hokage terdahulu itu berpesan pada Naruto agar menjaga Konoha dan mereka percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi Hokage terhebat yang melampaui pendahulunya.

Setelah perang usai, Sasuke dan Orochimaru kembali ke desa dan mereka mendapatkan pengampunan dari desa Konoha karena telah membantu diperang itu, team Taka pun sama mereka tinggal di Konoha kecuali Suigetsu yang kembali ke desa Kiri.

Naruto merayakan kemenangan atas aksi heroiknya itu, dia mendapatkan penghargaan yaitu cita-cita selama hidupnya yaitu menjadi Hokage tapi sebelum dia menjadi Hokage dia harus menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya ini. Dia sudah berada diperbatasan negara iblis untuk menolong seorang Miko karena iblis disana muncul kembali.

"Ini dia, Negara Iblis. Sekarang tinggal menemui sang Miko dan menyelesaikan misi ini" entah pada siapa dia berkata seperti itu. Dia pun masuk ke wilayah Negara Iblis itu dan melihat penjaga digerbang itu dan yang pasti dia adalah pelayan sang Miko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tawar penjaga itu pada Naruto yang sudah berada didekatnya "Ya, aku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Aku dipanggil kesini oleh sang Miko untuk pengawalan" jawabnya

"Ah, Naruto-sama ayo ikuti aku. Shion-sama sudah menunggu anda" kata pengawal itu, Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti pengawal itu.

Karena Naruto tak suka dengan keheningan dia pun bertanya pada pengawal itu "Em, berapa Anda bekerja disini?" pengawal itu pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto "Sudah hampir satu tahun, Naruto-sama" jawabnya, Naruto pun menjadi canggung karena dipanggil oleh pengawal itu dengan embel-embel '-sama'

"Tolong pangil aku Naruto saja" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena gugup "Ah, baiklah Naruto-san" jawab pengawal itu "Nah, itu lebih bagus" kata Naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. "Naruto-san tunggu disini terlebih dahulu, saya akan melaporkan pada Shion-sama bahwa anda sudah datang" perintah sang pengawal itu, Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan menunggu didepan pintu tempat Miko itu mungkin sekedar beristirahat.

.

.

.

Pengawal pun mengetuk pintu, setelah mendapat jawaban dia masuk dan memberi hormat pada sang Miko yang ada dihadapannya "Lapor, Shion-sama. Ninja Konoha yang anda panggil telah tiba" kata pengawal itu "Ninja Konoha?" beonya

"Benar Shion-sama, dia Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang pengawal, mata Shion melebar mendengar nama yang sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Shion, sang Miko

"Dia ada didepan, Shion-sama" jawabnya, Shion senang orang yang dia rindukan sudah ada disini "Suruh dia masuk dan kau kembalilah keposmu, Tomaru" perintah sang Miko, pengawal yang dipanggil Tomaru itu mengangguk mengerti dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang menunggu diluar, lama-lama dia bosan juga jika disuruh menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia menguap lebar, Naruto kekurangan tidur sejak perang itu dan setelah perang itu berakhir dia langsung saja tepar karena kurang tidur.

"Naruto-san, anda boleh masuk" seseorang mengatakan itu padanya dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara itu, ternyata pengawal yang tadi "Baik" jawab Naruto "Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu" kata pengawal itu sambil membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang membalas membungkuk

Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat seorang Miko dengan mata pale lavender dan surai pirang pucat yang dibiarkan tergeria bebas yang mencapai pinggulnya 'Dua tahun tidak bertemu dia semakin cantik saja' batinnya saat melihat Shion.

Shion sangat senang sekali saat Naruto masuk keruangannya dia langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang terpendam selama beberapa bulan itu "Apa kau benar Naruto?" tanya Shion yang bertanya dalam pelukannya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Naruto yang medapatkan pelukan dadakan itu hanya bisa blushing karena belum pernah ada yang memeluknya seerat ini "Iya, ini benar aku" jawab Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Shion.

Beberapa lama dalam posisi mereka, Shion pun mengakhiri pelukannya pada Naruto saat sadar "Maaf, Naruto-kun" kata Shion sambil menundukan kepalanya, Naruto sedikit tertawa karena tingkah sang Miko itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kamu memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto pada Shion yang masih menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Naruto-kun. Yang ingin membangkitkan Iblis Moryu kembali" kata shion sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang pirang "Oh, sepertinya itu berita buruk" kata Naruto

"Ya, memang sangat buruk. Dan aku memanggilmu kesini untuk mengawalku dan menyegel kembali Iblis Moryu" kata Shion pada Naruto "Jangan khawatir, Shion-chan. Kita akan melakukannya seperti dulu" kata Naruto yakin

"Bagus, lebih baik kita bergegas berangkat sekarang juga ke tempat dulu kita menyegelnya. Aku merasakan bahwa Moryu sebentar lagi akan bangkit" perintah Shion "Kalau begitu ayo" kata Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto dan Shion pun sampai ditempat mereka dulu pernah menyegel Iblis Moryu, Naruto melihat keadaan untuk mencari orang yang ingin membangkitkan iblis itu.

Naruto terus saja melakukan hal itu untuk mengantisipasi jika ada musuh yang mendekat, Naruto merasakan sesuatu diatasnya mengadahkan kepalanya dan benar saja seorang laki-laki paruh baya menggunakan armor samurai dengan samurai yang siap menyerang padanya.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kunainya dari kantong ninjanya, menyilangkannya didepan wajahnya.

 **Ting!**

Peraduan antara besi yang dipegang oleh masing-masing lawan. "Shion-chan, bersembunyilah dulu ini terlalu berbahaya" perintah Naruto sambil menahan samurai yang mengarah pada kepalanya, Shion pun mengangguk walaupun dalam hatinya dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto dan ingin menolongnya, tapi juga dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto adalah untuk keselamatannya.

Kembali pada Naruto...

Naruto menambah dorongannya pada kunai itu, sehingga pedang samurai itu terdorong dan mulai menjauh. Naruto bersiaga kembali dengan kunai didepan dadanya. Sang samurai mulai menyerang kembali dengan mata merahnya yang memandang Naruto tajam.

" **Naruto, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk ada dipedang itu jadi berhati-hatilah** " kata Kurama memperingati Naruto "Baik, Kurama" jawab Naruto dan menyerang samurai itu.

Saat samurai itu ada dihadapannya mengarah pada kepalanya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghindari tusukan itu dan menahannya dengan dua kunai yang ada digenggamannya agar pedang itu tidak menggores lehernya. Tendangan dilancarkan oleh Naruto pada perut samurai itu tapi sang samurai melompat dan melakukan salto berpindah kebelakang Naruto.

Pukulan, tendangan, sabetan benda tajam, dan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dapat dihindari sang samurai begitu juga sebaliknya.

" **Ini akan sulit, Gaki. Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana caramu dan Miko itu mengalahkannya dan langsung menyegelnya?** " tanya Kurama pada Naruto yang terengah-engah karena staminanya terkuras setengahnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus mengalahkannya dengan Super Chakra Rasengan?" tanya Naruto, Kurama bergumam sebagai jawaban. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion yang masih bersembunyi.

"Shion-chan, kemarilah aku butuh bantuanmu!" kata Naruto, Shion pun menghampiri Naruto. "Minta bantuan apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion. "Kita akan menyegelnya seperti dulu lagi dengan Super Chakra Rasengan" perintah Naruto

"Baiklah" jawab Shion. Naruto tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Shion dan tangan kanannya berada diatas kepalanya, Shion hanya memerah ketika Naruto melakukan itu. Shion pun mengikuti Naruto dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas.

Sebuah bola chakra besar tercipta diatas kepala mereka dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan, lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah musuhnya tadi " **Super Chakra Rasengan** " teriak mereka berdua lalu melaju kearah sang samurai yang berusaha menahannya dengan sihirnya tapi gagal dan...

 **Blaaar!**

Bola chakra itu mengenai telak sang samurai yang sudah dirasuki iblis Moryu itu, dan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang seperti debu yang diterbangkan.

"Akhirnya, berhasil juga. Benarkan Shion-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, Shion mengangguk sambil wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto sekarang berada dikamarnya tepatnya dimansion tempat Shion tinggal karena Shion memaksa agar Naruto malam ini menginap di mansionnya. Naruto merebah dirinya dikasur empuk dikamarnya itu sambil memandang langit kamar, tapi pikirannya entah terbang kemana.

Pikiran Naruto sekarang sedang rumit karena setelah perang Hinata malah jadian dengan Kiba yang sebelumnya menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto saat perang. Naruto mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang ada dikepala kuningnya itu.

'Ck, calon Hokage macam apa aku ini? Kekasih saja aku tidak punya apa lagi calon istri. Sialan tuh para tetua kenapa harus mengajukan syarat seperti itu sih?' batinnya prustasi

Naruto menanggalkan semua bajunya karena sepertinya dikamar ini suhunya panas sekali atau otaknya yang prustasi sehingga membuat kamar ini panas walaupun tidak panas. Naruto bertelanjang dada dengan dada yang bidang itu, perutnya yang six-pack itu serta goresan luka pasca perang yang belum mengering sepenuhnya.

Pikirannya masih melayang dengan apa yang diucapkan para tetua itu...

Untuk menjadi Hokage dia harus mempunyai First Lady terlebih dulu, dengan kata lain dia harus menikah terlebih dahulu atau pengangkatan Naruto menjadi Hokage tidak akan terjadi. Hal yang pusing ditambah pusing oleh dirinya sendiri.

Karena keasyikan melamunkan sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya termasuk Shion yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menggunakan baju tidur yang sangat tipis sehingga menampakan tubuh yang terbalut baju tipis itu dan yang terpenting dia tidak mengenakan bra.

Shion hanya tersenyum manis ketika mendapati Naruto hanya sedang melamun dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, wajahnya langsung memerah karena dia melihat langsung tubuh Naruto tanpa pakaian bagian atasnya. Bagaimana tubuh dengan otot yang menonjol seperti pedang yang sudah ditempa beberapa tahun sehingga dapat menjadi pedang yang sangat kuat dan indah begitu juga tubuh Naruto.

Shion tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menerjang Naruto yang sedang berbaring terlentang lalu menindihnya. Sedangkan orang yang ditindih oleh Shion hanya bisa terkejut dan keluar dari acara lamunannya tadi dan melihat apa yang menindih tubuhnya.

Dia membelalakan matanya terkejut dan tak percaya secara bersamaan, ternyata apa yang menindihnya adalah...

"Shion-chan?!" katanya dengan nada terkejut, sementara orang yang menindihnya merasa terpanggil dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata blue-shappire yang terlihat terkejut dan sedikit pandangan sendu disana.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" Shion tersenyum manis kepada Naruto, wajah Naruto serasa menghangat ketika mendapatkan senyuman itu dari Shion. "Kenapa kau malah menindihku?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, hanya saja aku melihat kau melamun tadi. Sepertinya kau ada dalam masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?" tawar Shion sambil makin menindih Naruto sehingga payudaranya yang tanpa bra itu menekan dada Naruto yang hanya terpisah oleh selembar kain.

Naruto semakin gugup ketika Shion semakin menindihnya dan gunung kembar itu semakin menekan dadanya "Shion-chan?" kata Naruto sementara Shion yang merasa bahwa Naruto memanggilnya karena payudaranya semakin menekan dadanya terus dan terus.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun, apa kau mulai terangsang?" goda Shion, Naruto hanya memandang ngeri kearah Shion 'Ternyata orang pendiam seperti dia sangat agresif jika berurusan dengan ranjang' batinnya bergidik ngeri

"S-shion-c-chan, bisakah kau turun? Berat" keluh Naruto tergagap, Shion semakin menggoda Naruto dengan menggesekan pahanya ke selangkangan Naruto membuat penis Naruto mau tidak mau harus menegang. Shion hanya tersenyum bahagia saat Naruto merespon godaanya itu.

Naruto harus menahan desahannya ketika Shion berlaku nakal kepadanya sebenarnya Naruto sangat menikmatinya tapi ini juga hal yang salah. "Shion-chan, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan desahan kenikmatannya.

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang wajahnya seperti menikmati sentuhannya itu lalu dia tersenyum "Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Naruto-kun. Kamu masih ingat janjimu dulu padaku?" tanya Shion dan berhenti melakukan aktivitas tadi yang dilakukan olehnya.

Naruto memutar otaknya ke beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia dan Shion sudah mengalahkan Moryu pertama kalinya.

'Naruto-kun apa kau mau membantuku?'

'Jika aku bisa melakukannya kenapa tidak?'

'Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku agar kau mencari penerus Miko selanjutnya'

'Baiklah itu tidak terlalu sulit, Hehehe..'

Setelah mengingat janjinya dulu pada Shion, dia baru ingat bahwa ada pesan tersembunyi diikatan janji itu. "Shion-chan, kau bilang mencarikan penerusmu, bukan?" tanya Naruto was-was, semoga saja apa yang ada dipikirannya bukan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh gadis Miko dihadapannya ini.

"Ya, dan kau pasti tahu cara mencarinya bukan?" Naruto hanya menggeleng cepat, Shion pun mendekat kearah telinganya membuat perasaan Naruto semakin tak karuan "Hamili aku Naruto-kun" bisiknya sambil menjilati telinga Naruto, membangunkan hasrat terlarang dari pemuda blonde ini.

Setelah mendapat bisikan dari mulut Shion entah mengapa Naruto semakin terangsang apalagi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion saat ini, lagipula dia tidak memiliki siapapun bukan dalam artian kekasih atau sejenisnya.

Naruto meraih kepala Shion yang ada diantara lehernya itu lalu menatap mata lavender itu "Apa kamu yakin, Shion-chan? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Naruto, Shion hanya mengangguk semangat itu artinya dia yakin dan tidak akan menyesal.

Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Shion dan melumat bibir kemerahan milik Shion itu, Shion kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menikmati ciuman itu. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata menikmati bibir pasanganya masing-masing, Naruto memulai aktivitasnya dengan menjilati bibir manis Shion.

Shion menikmatinya dan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, mengecap rasa yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir Naruto. Saling mendominasi adalah kata yang tepat atas apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua insan yang berbeda gender itu.

Naruto menggigiti bibir bagian bawah milik Shion yang masih menindihnya, Shion pun membukakan lidahnya memberi jalan pada lidah Naruto agar bisa mengakses mulutnya. Naruto langsung melesakkan lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi putih itu, mengecap rasa yang tertempel dimulut Shion.

Shion mendesah tertahan saat mulutnya diobrak-abrik oleh lidah Naruto yang bermain-main dimulutnya, Shion membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan merasakan lidah Naruto. Saling mengecap lidah masing-masing membuat kamar itu berisikan decakan saliva yang tercampur dari mulut yang masih menyatu itu.

Tangan Naruto beralih pada belakang kepala Shion menekan kepala itu sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan makin dalam. Desahan tertahan didalam mulut yang disetiap sisinya menetes saliva yang tidak bisa ditampung oleh kedua mulut itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua bibir itu saling menjauh dan sebuah benang yang terbuat dari saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu. Dengan nafas memburu mereka memasang senyum terbaik mereka untuk pasangan mereka.

Naruto langsung membalikan posisinya sehingga dia berada diatas menindih Shion yang terkunci dibawahnya, Naruto kembali menyambar bibir basah itu. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur memulai tugasnya dan mulai memegang payudara Shion yang lumayan besar itu.

Tangan Naruto meraba-raba payudara yang menjadi daya tarik laki-laki, dia menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil diatas payudara Shion yang ia yakini itu adalah putingnya. Naruto memainkan puting itu dan memelintirnya pelan dari baju yang masih terbalut oleh baju yang lumayan tipis.

Erangan Shion yang tertahan karena bibirnya yang masih tersumpal oleh bibir Naruto apalagi tangan Naruto yang mulai meremas dadanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Shion mengeluarkan cairan sehingga membasahi celana dalamnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Shion yang bernafas dengan nafas memburu, "Kau menikmatinya, heh Shion-chan?" goda Naruto, Shion hanya memandang Naruto lalu menyungingkan senyum tanda menikmatinya.

Naruto mendekati leher putih milik perempuan bersurai pirang pucat itu, lalu menjilatinya, menciuminya, bahkan menggigitinya sampai-sampai meninggalkan bercak kemerahan atau kissmark. Naruto pun mencoba me;epaskan baju yang masih melekat ditubuh Shion.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo terkagum didepannya ini terlihat sempurna; payudara tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil dengan perut rata tak ada lemak sedikit pun dan vagina yang masih terbalut oleh celana dalam yang sudah basah.

"Kau nakal Shion-chan, kau tidak memakai bra" goda Naruto, wajah Shion hanya memerah mendapatgodaan dari Naruto. Naruto memulai aksinya tangannya mulai meremas payudara Shion sambil sesekali memelintir puting payudara yang sudah mengeras karena terangsang.

Naruto langsung melahap payudara bagian sebelah kanan dan memainkan yang sebelah kiri dengan tangan kanannya, Shion hanya bisa mendesah dan membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh Naruto, seperti ini yang dharapkan olehnya dijamah oleh Naruto.

Tangan Naruto yang sebelah kiri sedang menelusuri dari perut sampai selangkangan Shion yang sudah lengket dan basah itu. Naruto mengusap vagina itu dari luar celana dalam yang sudah basah terkena cairan lengket dari vagina itu, Shion hanya mendesah ketika tangan Naruto yang berada diselangkangannya.

Naruto berhenti menghisap payudara Shion dan beralih kebagian bawah, mata shapiire-nya menatap selangkangan Shion. Dia langsung saja melepaskan celana dalam berwarna hitam keunguan dan terpampang jelaslah vagina Shion yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh bulu sehelai pun dan sudah basah karena permainan mereka.

Naruto pun memasukan dua jari tangannya ke vagina Shion dan mengocoknya dengan tempo lambat, Shion mendesah setiap kali dua jari Naruto itu masuk kedalam vaginanya. Semakin lama tempo kocokan Naruto semakin cepat dan membuat Shion semakin mendesah karena kegiatan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian vagina Shion mulai berkedut dan menarik-narik jari tangan Naruto, Naruto hanya menyeringai ketika Shion akan sampai pada orgasme keduanya. "Naruto-kun! A-aku ke-keluar!" teriaknya dan cairan lengket itu membasahi jari tangan Naruto.

Naruto menarik jarinya dari vagina Shion, dia langsung menjilati cairan itu seakan-akan cairan itu adalah permen. Naruto menjilati cairan yang ada dijarinya itu sampai bersih. "Tidak buruk juga Shion-chan" puji Naruto, Shion hanya memerah mendengar pujian yang ditunjukan padanya itu.

Naruto sekarang sudah berada tepat didepan selangkangannya dan menjilati sedikit vagna basah itu, lalu menciuminya den lama kelamaan Naruto menelusupkan lidahnya ke vagina itu dan menghisap kloritis yang sudah membengkak itu.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana lubang sempit itu dirasakan sangat hangat dan sangat rapat karena belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Shion mendesah ketika tangan naruto kembali meremas payudaranya, dia tak pernah merasa seenak ini sebelumnya.

Naruto menyedot keras vagina itu seakan ingin menyedot semua cairan yang ada didalamnya. Beberapa menit kemudian vagina itu mulai berkedut dan menarik lidah Naruto yang ada divagina itu, Shion memekik keras ketika dia keluar.

Naruto hanya memandang Shion yang masih belum puas "Kenapa berhenti, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion cemas, "Siapa bilang aku berhenti" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung melucuti celana yang masih melekat di tubuh bagian bawahnya beserta celana dalamnya.

Penis Naruto yang mengacung menendakan bahwa dia sudah terangsang dan cairan bening yang keluar dari lubang kencingnya, Shion hanya merona ketika melihat penis Naruto yang perkasa itu dan tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga ikut terangsang.

Shion meraih penis Naruto lalu berkata "Sekarang aku yang akan memuaskanmu, Naruto-kun" katanya kemudian menggerakan tangannya yang sudah menggenggam penis itu keatas-kebawah. Naruto baru merasakan penisnya dimanjakan seperti ini apalagi oleh tangan wanita yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Shion melakukan blowjob semakin cepat, Naruto hanya mendesah nikmat. Shion pun memajukan wajahnya kearah penis itu dan mengulumnya dengan mulut mungil yang sudah bengkak karena ciumannya.

Penis Naruto yang lumayan besar membuat mulut Shion sedikit kesusahan tapi akhirnya bisa diatasi juga, Shion juga melakukan apa yang Naruto tadi lakukan pada vaginanya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat, saliva menetes keluar dari celah bibir itu.

Shion semakin menghisap penis Naruto dengan kuat, menghisap apapun yang akan keluar darisana. Naruto semakin mendesah keenakan ketika penisnya itu dihisap semakin keras setiap waktunya.

Penis Naruto membesar dan berkedut menandakan 'dia' akan menembakan jutaan sperma di mulut Shion, Naruto pun meneriakan nama Shion untuk menikmati orgasme pertamanya itu. Jutaan sperma pun tumpah ruah dimulut basah dan bengkak itu, Shion langsung saja menelan semua cairan itu.

Shion langsung mengambil posisi menduduki Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah karena orgasmenya itu, "Apa kita membuat anak sekarang saja, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion yang sedang duduk di atas perut Naruto dan mengangkangkan kakinya sehingga vagina yang basah dan berlendir itu sangat terlihat jelas sekali.

"Apa kau yakin, Shion-chan?" tanya Naruto ragu, Shion pun mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia siap menerima apapun konsekuensinya. "Ayo, lakukan saja semaumu Shion-chan" ucap Naruto.

Shion pun langsung mundur beberapa centi dari tempat duduknya semula, Shion melihat bahwa penis Naruto yang meminta ingin dipuaskan itu dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Shion mengangkat badannya dan menepatkan vaginanya diatas penis besar Naruto yang perkasa itu.

Shion menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, dia berusaha memasukan benda besar itu pada salah satu lubangnya itu. Shion memekik keras saat penis Naruto itu amblas dilubang vaginanya itu, dia merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Naruto hanya menarik Shion kepelukannya dan menyambar bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya untuk meredam rintihan kesakitan dari Shion.

Rasa sakit itu pun hilang dari vagina Shion, masih dalam posisi cium-mencium dia mencoba menggerakan pinggulnya. Meskipun hanya sedikit-sedikit tapi rasa nikmat yang dirasakan oleh sepasang manusia yang baru saja melakukan hubungan suami istri.

Benang saliva pun tercipta saat Shion menyudahi ciuman yang Naruto berikan padanya, dia mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Kedua insan itu hanya bisa mendesah dan meracau dengan selipan nama masing-masing.

Tangan Naruto tergerak untuk meraih payudara Shion yang menganggur itu dan mulai meremasnya pelan, memelintir puting yang sudah mengeras itu karena sudah terangsang. Shion mendesah tak karuan karena kenikmatan yang diberikan padanya dan semakin mempercepat pergerakannya.

Tubuh mungil Shion yang bergerak dengan lincah keatas-kebawah membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat meremas gunung kembar yang masih ada dalam cengkramannya semakin keras. Suara peraduan dua kulit yang hanya terdengar dikamar itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, vagina milik Shion mulai berkedut dan melahap penis Naruto semakin dalam seakan ingin memakan penis Naruto yang besar itu. Naruto yang merasakan bahwa Shion akan orgasme membuat diriny sendiri ikut-ikutan terangsang karena vagina Shion yang semakin sempit.

Mereka berdua pun meneriakan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing tanda bahwa mereka sudah mencapai batasnya. Vagina Shion langsung mengucurkan cairan orgasmenya dan melumuri penis Naruto dengan cairan itu didalam. Sedangkan Naruto mengisi vagina Shion dengan sperma yang keluar lumayan banyak sehingga ada beberapa tetes yang keluar darisana.

Shion langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto, keringat membasahi tubuh polos miliknya. Dia sangat capek sekali walaupun dia ingin sekali melakukannya lagi.

Naruto yang belum puas karena penisnya yang masih tegang divagina Shion, langsung memengang kedua bahu perempuan bersurai blonde pucat itu dan menegakan tubuh itu. Tangan Naruto memutar tubuh Shion menjadi membelakanginya. Naruto mengangkat pinggulnya dan sekarang mereke dalam posisi doggy-style.

Shion hanya bisa terkaget saat Naruto menegakan tubuhnya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya lalu membuatnya menungging denga posisi mereka yang masih menyatu. Shion dengan posisi menungging dengan tangan dan lutut sebagai tumpuan dengan Naruto yang siap mempenetrasinya dari belakang.

"Siap-siap ronde kedua Shion-chan" kata Naruto dengan senyum jahil yang tercetak jelas diwajah yang kelihatannya sudah mulai agak mesum. Lalu dia memengang pantat Shion dan menusukan penis itu secara perlahan-lahan dengan tempo yang lambat.

Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya setengahnya dan mempenetrasi vagina Shion dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat daripada yang sebelumnya dan itu pun terus berlanjut sehingga Naruto mempenetrasi vagina Shion itu dengan tempo sangat cepat, terlalu cepat malahan.

"kkyyyah,.. Nahrutoh-khun.. khau terlhalu chepath" protes Shion yang tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan Naruto, mendengar protesan dari sang hime diapun menurut dan melambatkan temponya agar bisa diimbangi sang himenya itu.

Shion mendesah keras saat penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, dia senang jika melakukan hal ini dengan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto yang sudah berjanji untuk mencarikannya penerus dan yang dimaksud Shion dengan penerus adalah anak jadi intinya dia ingin menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Naruto kelak.

Naruto mendesah kenikmatan karena cara vagina Shion yang memanjakan dan memuaskan penisnya itu. 'Ternyata begini ya, rasanya berhubungan badan dengan perempuan. Pantas saja Ero-sennin sangat suka sekali mengintip orang mandi dan payudara Tsunade-baachan' batinnya

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pantat Shion dan naik ke payudaranya yang menggantung dibawah itu, meremasnya seperti suatu benda kenyal yang biasa dimainkan oleh anak-anak apalagi payudara Shion itu lumayan besar jadi Naruto dapat meremasnya sesuka hatinya.

Naruto menyenderkan punggung Shion ke dadanya sambil mempenetrasi vagina Shion. Meremas payudara Shion dan menjelajahi leher jenjang itu beserta memberi kissmark disana sambil melakukan hal yang tadi dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Mereka berdua merasakan bahwa yang mempenetrasi lubang vagina itu sedikit berkedut dan membesar, sepertinya akan kembali menembakan spermanya. "Akhu.. akanh keluarh, Shion-chanh" kata Naruto yang tetap dengan aktivitasnya tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian penis Naruto itu menembakan kembali berjuta-juta benih sperma divagina hangat milik Shion itu. Mereka berdua langsung kelelahan tapi tidak untuk penis Naruto yang terus saja tegang didalam lubang itu.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan penisnya itu dari dalam vagina itu, setelah terlepas Naruto langsung membuat single handseal dan satu bunshin pun tercipta disamping Naruto. "Ayo bantu aku memuaskan Miko kita ini" perintah Naruto.

"Baik, boss" sang bunshin hanya menurut saja apalagi melakukan hal yang enak membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk membantu majikannya itu. Naruto yang asli mengangkat pinggul milik Shion dan mengarahkan penisnya yang masih tegang itu dilubang anal Shion.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa memasukan penisnya itu kedalam lubang belakang milik Shion, sementara yang dimasuki hanya mendesah keenakan ketika penis pasangannya masuk lewat lubang belakangnya. Naruto langsung menarik Shion sehingga Shion menindih Naruto dengan posisi terlentang, tangan Naruto yang asli menarik kaki Shion sehingga berada disampingnya tubuhnya dan membuat vaginanya yang basah oleh cairan Naruto dan cairan dirinya sendiri itu terekspos jelas.

Bunshin Naruto pun sudah berada didepan Shion dan Naruto yang saling menindih itu, "Ayo masuki lubang itu, Bunshin-baka" perintah Naruto yang kesal karena hanya diam saja dari tadi. Sementara sang bunshin gelagapan mendengar perintah dari majikannya dan langsung melakukan perintah sang majikan.

Penis sang bunshin langsung masuk kevagina milik Shion yang sudah basah itu, Shion hanya memandang tak percaya karena dia langsung digagahi oleh dua Naruto sekaligus. Shion sekarang terhimpit oleh dua Naruto yang ada didepan dan belakangnya.

Kedua Naruto itu menggerakan pinggulnya mempenetrasi kedua lubang hangat milik Shion itu, mereka semua mendesah keenakan karena apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Tangan Naruto yang tadinya menahan kaki Shion beralih ke payudara Shion yang menganggur itu dan meremasnya, sementara sang bunshin mencium bibir bengkak milik Shion sambil kejantanannya yang masih bergerak.

Remasan Naruto yang asli semakin keras setiap menitnya dan bunshin Naruto semakin memperdalam ciuman panas itu, Shion kewalahan melayani dua Naruto itu walaupun dia menikmatinya. Kedua penis itu semakin cepat mempenetrasi kedua lubang Shion.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua lubang Shion semakin mengetat dan semakin berkedut-kedut. Hal itu membuat penis Naruto terangsang untuk mengeluarkan spermanya lagi didalam sana. Shion pun mengeluarkan cairannya sementara Naruto mengisi lubang Shion dan membuat penisnya terkulai yang berarti itu sudah dipuaskan.

Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, Naruto dan Shion benar-benar kelelahan melakukan 'itu'. "Kau puas Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion, Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Shion "Lebih dari kata puas Shion-chan" jawab Naruto.

Shion pun mengelus perutnya sendiri "Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Kita akan mempunyai anak mulai dari sekarang dan mereka akan memiliki gen kita" kata Shion. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda dia setuju "Tidurlah Shion-hime" perintah Naruto.

Shion pun mengeratkan pelukan Naruto dan berkata "Oyasuminasai, Anata" kata Shion yang langsung memejamkan matanya "Oyasuminasai, Tsuma" jawab Naruto. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya terlelap menuju alam mimpi mereka masing-masing dan menyelami kehangatan masing-masing.

 **The End**

Yoyoyo, minna-san saya kembali lagi dengan seri dari Icha-Icha paradise. Hm, memang sebenarnya saya membuat ini karena sangat terinspirasi sekali dengan fic lemon milik Darkchild-sama tapi saya juga sudah mengirimkan PM padanya dan dia sangat setuju dan malah dia bangga pada saya karena ada yang ingin mentranslatekan ficnya. Tapi, jika dibandingkan ini hanya sedikit sama, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Untuk versi bahasa inggrisnya judulnya sama kok tapi itu buatan Darkchild-sama. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic saya ini.

Jika ada saran PM saya saja oke?

Who's Next?

 **Omake**

Dirumah yang lumayan begitu besar dan luas dengan halaman yang ditanami banyak sekali tumbuhan. Seseorang berjalan memasuki halaman tersebut dengan memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Hokage ke-6' berwarna merah begitupun dengan jilatan api yang ada dibawah jubah itu.

Orang itu memasuki rumah tersebut dengan senyuman yang akan membuat para wanita akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Seorang Kage terkuat pahlawan dari perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 di desa tercintanya yaitu Konoha. Naruto meraih kenop pintu itu dan membukakan pintunya "Tadaima" teriaknya dari luar.

Ini aneh kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Naruto pun menelusuri semua ruangan dirumah itu, lalu dia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun dengan rambut pirang seperti dirinya dan bermata lavender pucat berlari kearahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tou-chan!" kata anak itu. "Ada apa, Shina? Kenapa kamu berlari seperti itu, hm?" tanya Naruto pada anaknya yaitu Shina Uzumaki Namikaze. "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" kata anak itu panik

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi panik dari anaknya itu ikut-ikutan panik "Kenapa dengan ibumu?" tanya Naruto "Dari tadi Kaa-chan muntah-muntah terus dan beberapa kali keluar masuk kamar mandi" jelas Shina

Naruto pun segera kekamar mandi dan benar saja, disana seorang wanita dengan surai pirang pucat sedang mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Naruto langsung saja menghampiri perempuan itu yang resmi menjadi istrinya 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa Shion-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memijat tengkuk Shion agar dia merasa baikan. Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dan pijatan ditengkuknya Shion pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan disana berdirilah Naruto dengan jubah kebanggaannnya itu "Naruto-kun?" gumamnya.

"Kau kenapa Shion-chan?" tanya Naruto, Shion pun berbalik kearah Naruto "Tidak, hanya saja rumah ini akan kedatangan satu penghuni baru lagi" jawabnya dengan nada kegirangan "Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"Kau tipe sensor bukan? Mungkin kau bisa merasakannya sendiri, Naruto-kun?" kata Shion, Naruto mengangguk dan memang sih dia merasakan sebuah energi tapi itu kecil dan berasal dari...

"K-kau? K-k-kau?" Naruto tergagap saat menyadari sesuatu "Ya, Naruto-kun. Kita akan mempunyai anak lagi" potong Shion. Naruto pun memeluk Shion dengan erat dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang tapi dia begitu senang sekali saat ini.

"Terima kasih Shion-chan" kata Naruto sambil menitikan air mata, Shion hanya tersenyum lembut atas apa yang diucapkan suaminya itu "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai istrimu Anata" jawab Shion sambil mengelus tiga goresan tipis dipipi suaminya itu.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah istrinya yang seperti bidadari itu, lalu dia merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan perut istrinya yang berisi buah hatinya yang kedua. Lalu dia mendekatkan telinganya keperut itu dan mendengar suara detak jantung yang berbeda.

"Kau jangan menyusahkan Kaa-sanmu didalam sana? Kasihan dia harus terus muntah-muntah setiap hari" kata Naruto pada calon bayi itu dan mengusap perut itu dengan tangannya. Naruto pun melihat kesamping dan melihat Shina sangat senang "Jadi, Shina akan punya adik, ya Tou-chan?" tanya Shina.

"Iya, Shina. Ayo kesini dan peluk adik barumu ini" kata Naruto. Anak itu langsung menurut dan memeluk perut sang ibu.

Keluarga yang bahagia adalah keluarga yang didalamnya terdapat kebahagiaan, sekecil apapun kebahagiaan itu jika semua anggota keluarga itu sudah merasakan kebahagiaan maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu. Karena keluarga adalah dimana cinta kita berasal dan dimana kita bisa merasakan bagaimana cinta itu tumbuh secara perlahan-lahan, jika semua orang mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari sebuah keluarga maka dunia ini akan menjadi dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

 **Owari**


End file.
